


Let's Embrace The Point of No Return

by wanderryn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bad Covers, Crap Apartments, Crap Landlords, Crap Neighbors, Daydreaming, F/M, First Aid, Flashbacks, Grease Fire, M/M, Memories, People Watching, Slow Build, Stalking, injuries, thin walls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderryn/pseuds/wanderryn
Summary: This is a fic based on generic gifs I had saved on my computer, it’s a bit experimental I guess, considering I had no plotline to begin with I just picked gifs I liked and arranged them in a way that I thought would make sense. The plotline was the based off of what the gifs gave me and this is what has come of it.Read it here with the gifs.--Armitage Hux is an Agent working for the CIA tasked with finding and apprehending the infamous hacker going by the name of Kylo. Most of his "excursions" had been harmless but as of late he's been digging into delicate information and they had reason to believe the hacker had connections to a terrorist group working out of San Jose, California. If he could successfully find him and bring him in Armitage would be released from field duty and allowed to retire. Things were never quite so simple in this line of work though.--Will be explicit in later chapters.





	1. Local Natives

_Let go, we can free ourselves of all we've learned_  
_I love this secret language that we're speaking_  
_Say it to me, let's embrace the point of no return_

Armitage used to love driving, he loved the sound of the car purring beneath him, the power of the rumble of the engine vibrating up through the wheel muted out by his hands. Now driving was more of a nuisance than anything, but it came with the job description. Reaching over he turned the radio down, the girl’s voice was pleasant but he thought the lyrics were a bit odd and he didn’t much care for them. Pushing his sunglasses back down onto his nose he pressed the button to lower the top of his car, his perfectly coiffed ginger hair whipping around in the burst of wind. It was a small freedom, but one he took pleasure in none the less, for a moment he remembered how he felt driving around endlessly simply because he wanted to.

Those drives were never done alone, for a brief second he could smell the sweet scent of magnolias and rain, she always smelled that way no matter what. She’d said it made her think of home, something he’d always been amused by since she was from Maine. Apparently, her mother had been from Mississipi and was desperate to cling to the southern comforts she’d known as a child herself. Thinking of her made him turn his music back up, she always loved songs like this and it made him feel like he could connect with her again.

Her name was Ariadne, but she’d always preferred her middle name, Marie. She said it sounded less exotic, and people didn’t struggle to read it or spell it nearly as often. He was the only one who could use her first name without her making a face in response. It used to hurt to think of her, it wasn’t like she was dead or anything, but she was no longer a part of his life. It was for her protection, of course, having attachments was too risky. But still he missed her, even if it had been years since he last saw her, they were supposed to be married back then. He doubted she even had the ring anymore, part of him hoped she didn't, the idea that she'd been waiting this whole time struck him harder than he thought it would.

The dark thought was interrupted by a buzz from his phone sitting in the cupholder to his right. His grip on the steering wheel tightened minutely before relaxing again. Taking up the phone he flicked his thumb up to unlock it and read the message. It was a location change, wonderful. And to think he'd only just started to enjoy himself again on this mission. With a heavy sigh, he copied the address into his GPS and veered onto an exit ramp rather sharply, ignoring the screech of tires behind him and the blaring horn that zoomed past and continued down the highway. The petty part of him wanted to flick the man off but he kept it contained and kept his gaze forward on the road as he road the exit onto the main road of some little unknown county that connected Arizona to California.

He drove for hours before he finally reached San Jose, California. California had never been his favorite of locations to work, he wasn’t much for the sun, but on occasion, he could find some joy in it warming his skin. His mother had always likened him to a cat as a child for the very same reason, he'd always fall asleep on the carpet by a window, basking in the stream of light and the light breeze of cool salty wind drifting in off the sea. He burned far too easily to live in such a city despite having lived most of his life on a beach, there was quite the difference between sunny California and rainy Ireland after all. Luckily by the time he’d arrived in the city the sun had already set, but the San Jose was as lively as any other time of day, people walked down the palm-lined streets, their chatter drifting around him drowning out the radio, mingling with the sounds of the other cars around him.

While he didn’t much care for the sun of these beachside cities he could enjoy the life, the constant hum of it filled him with a sense of peace. He was never alone, though he knew none of these people and probably never would. He could watch them, live vicariously in what little time he had before he had to return to reality. It was another one of his small freedoms that he managed to still have, something that most people seemed to take for granted. Even as he drove through the center of the city and away from the thrum of life he thought about some of the people he’d passed their faces already mapped in his mind like a target, but they were more important than that, at least to him they were. 

There was a woman clad in far too many sequins than he would have ever thought possible, but she was beautiful sparkling in the city lights looking like she was drifting through a dream. Her face was soft, too soft, he'd guessed she'd never worked a day in her life, never known sadness. The only thing that marred it, the only imperfections were the deep creases of laugh lines, a sign of a life of joy. It was no wonder she'd seemed to drift around as if walking on air. He was almost envious of her, but he was happy to find there were people out there with that kind of joy in their life. Not long after her he'd spotted an older couple, hands clasped as they hobbled along as if no one else was around them. They were so oblivious he wondered if they even knew where they were as they wandered past a seedy-looking club, the sort that promises dark deeds in the back halls, only opened to those who proved they wouldn't tell. The last was a lone man standing on the corner waiting to cross, though no cars blocked his path, his gaze was distant but not in the way that woman's had been. It was like he knew exactly where he was, but his mind refused to connect. Perhaps it was drugs, perhaps it was something worse.

For some reason that man stuck more than the others had, his eyes were dark, his nose too big for his face yet just right, and his hair was a mess of unkempt waves but Armitage had wanted to reach from his car and touch them. Men like him had always fascinated Armitage, how they managed to look so stunning in their way when it was very obvious they couldn't care any less about such a thing. What frivolous thoughts, this was unlike him. He focused in again on the road, thankful for the instinctual way he seemed to drive when he spotted the dingy apartment complex he would be staying in during his time here. A room had been allotted to him for a month, nestled on the right corner towards the top floor of the building, a good vantage point if he needed it for that. He doubted he would have to stay for the entirety of the month, though part of him would not mind it. It had been a long time since he'd been able to stay in one spot long than a mere couple of weeks. It was exhausting constantly being on the move but he never complained, there was no need for it. Fishing out his key from his pocket he parked and climbed out of his convertible making his way up to the front door. It had a call system, helpful though anyone could easily slip in as another left, it was a small comfort to know it would not be done quite so easily. These systems were often highly outdated, or at least the ones he often came across were. He found it a bit ironic that he would hole up in a place that someone could easily rewire their way into, not so unlike hacking.

When he pushed his key into the door and turned it didn’t budge. His brow twitched slightly and he pulled it out trying it the other way, but still it didn’t budge. This certainly was not the way he needed to start this mission. Part of him wondered if it was an omen to how disastrous this was going to become. Checking his phone he made sure it was the right address and sighed when in fact it was. He hesitated before going through and pressing buttons for each apartment still marked with the name of a current resident. No one answered, not a single person. Either by some strange coincidence, no one was home, or they were all choosing to ignore him. He closed his eyes for a moment, a heavy sigh passing through his nose before he turned and lurked back to his car to make sure he'd grabbed the right key. He dug through the glove box, the center console, checked inside his pockets. That was the right key, the only other one he had on him was the keys to the car.

It was a blessing in disguise really, being locked out of his “new home,” it gave him a chance to breathe, to think of something other than the mission for a little while at least. There was no need to call or text his superiors either, someone would show up and allow him in at some point tonight. The parking lot was far too empty and judging by the lack of response to his calls someone had to be turning up soon enough. Until then he sat in his car, looking up at the smog-hazed night sky, stars desperately trying to blink through the heat and pollution. Smoke drifted from his lips from the cigarette he'd lit, music enveloped him pulling his mind into another world for a time. This was yet another small freedom, he was beginning to wonder if small freedoms were all he really had anymore. He would keep track of them without even realizing it.

 _Digging like you can bury_  
_Something that cannot die_  
_We could wash the dirt off our hands now_  
_Keep it from living underground_

He wasn’t sure how long he sat out there alone, drifting in and out of reality and his own thoughts before the rumble of another car pulled up into the parking lot. Lifting his head from where it hung over the side of his car door he looked up at the beat-up Volvo, watching the shadow of the person inside fumble around with something in his passenger seat before getting out. His neck ached from the position he'd been in letting him know he'd probably zoned out for far too long. Rubbing at it, he sat up a bit more and pulled his feet back from resting in the passenger's seat. For a moment he wondered if he was still lost in his own mind when he saw the man from before, it was more than a bit unsettling considering he'd just been thinking about him. He'd been trying to determine what else he could read from what he remembered of the man which really wasn't much. He watched him move around and get a box from the passenger seat, lifting it up and adjusting it to rest on his hip as he twisted his keys about in his free hand. He was staring, that was an issue, his mind was definitely not entirely here and that was never a good sign for him.

“Excuse me.” his voice suddenly called, breaking through the quiet only otherwise interrupted by the soft music drifting from his speakers. His Irish accent wasn't as thick as it had once been, a result of living in the states for such a long time, though he'd also spent a good many years fighting it so he people would stop asking him about where he was from. He was forcing his mind back to reality, forcing himself to focus in again on the task at hand, it was a simple one after all. Get inside the damned apartment complex. This shouldn't be so taxing.

 _I fall over and over and over over over on you_  
_I get ill, I get ill, I get ill, you're the only one I'm into_  
_You and me_  
_Fit so tight_  
_I go lower and lower and lower lower livin easy_  
_I don't know, I don't know what I got till it's over_  
_You and me_  
_Fit so tight_

Those dark eyes snapped up and fell on him and Hux forgot his words for a moment before he climbed out of the car, tossing the cigarette on the ground and stamping it out. It only took a moment for his mind to reboot and push past that odd stutter, he blamed the heat it was getting to him, making him tired and thoughtless. “I think I might have been given an old key or something, it won’t work.” Armitage finished, walking towards him and fishing his keys back out from his pocket. Standing this close he could see the man was taller than him, his face younger than originally thought but no less fascinating to him.

Without a word, at first, the dark haired man took the key from him and looked it over. “...It’s the right one, you just have to jimmy the lock.” His voice was deeper than Armitage had expected, and it rocketed through his body in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. This man was a danger to his mission, a distraction that he did not need in the least. And it was only becoming more and more clear to him by the second, so perhaps it wasn't the heat. He still wanted to maintain that it could be a factor in this, for posterity's sake...or maybe for the sake of his pride. He took the key back and watched him move to the door, pushing his own key in and shaking the handle before turning it and pulling the door open. He didn’t hold it, didn’t wait for Armitage, he merely slipped in and disappeared up the stairs with his box.

His interest was diminished significantly in a matter of seconds. "What an arse." he murmured watching him lope up the stairs as the door drifted slowly shut behind him. There was definitely enough time for someone to slip in behind another with ease. He let out another sigh and considered staying outside a while longer and lighting up another cigarette. He needed to get settled and report in, though. Turning back to his car he pulled his suitcase from the back seat and pulled the hood back up, making sure all of the doors were locked before going to the entrance. His attempt to open the door took a bit more jimmying but he managed to get it open and made his way up the stairs to his room. 7A was a musty smelling one room sham of an apartment and he cursed the CIA for not giving him better accommodations, even if his cover was just a wandering writer. Apparently, his name was Sean Walsh, he was a blogger who went to tourist areas and sought out lesser known but just as impressive locations within major cities like San Jose. It gave him an excuse to not really have a set schedule, not that he would have really adhered to one anyway regardless of his cover unless the mission needed him to actually work for someone.

Putting his things away didn't take him very long, he'd had to run back down to grab his other bag though and saw the dark haired man standing outside leaning against his car but he said nothing to him. It looked like he was waiting for something or someone but then again the look was very similar to what he'd seen on his face standing on the corner before. So it was entirely possible the man just had a tendency to zone out. Armitage ignored the way his curiosity clung to him though and grabbed the two other bags from the trunk of his car and carried them up. Once everything was up he sank down the wall to sit on the floor and open his laptop up in his lap and shoot his superiors an encrypted email informing him he was settled and ready to begin and would report in again when he found a lead. He knew he wouldn't get a response, and he didn't really think he needed one but he waited for a moment anyway before getting up and closing his laptop. He stripped down, dropping his clothes in the clothes hamper that was shoved into the corner collecting dust before dropping down onto the bed. He wasn't really tired but he knew he'd need to get some rest while he could.

Rest wouldn't come easily as it appeared his neighbor decided they wanted to stay up playing some ridiculous game. Armitage couldn't place what it was, the sound loud but muffled by the walls. He could tell that whatever it was, it was making his neighbor very angry, though, as he often cursed and yelled at it. He couldn't bring himself to get up and tell him to quiet, though and rolled over accepting that a good night's sleep is something he'd simply not have while here.


	2. Passenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In no way had Hux expected this to be an easy mission, he had to track down a man solely based off of his online persona. There were no pictures, no addresses, no descriptions. Hell, he wasn't even entirely sure it was a man he was looking for. That being said, he hadn't expected it to be this difficult, he'd barely had a chance to start and everything was already going to hell.
> 
> Read this with the [gifs](http://stxrkillcr.tumblr.com/post/156811278360/lets-embrace-the-point-of-no-return-chapter-two).

_You are crowding me in I want to get out_  
_This is the end all over again_  
_You're crowding me in I just want to get out_  
_This is the end all over again_

Armitage let out a long groan as he tugged the pillow off from over his head and lifted his gaze to look blearily at the window. The sun spilled in through the cheap blinds making him blink until he could focus on the sheer brightness of it. He’d barely gotten any sleep throughout the night, between the awful spring mattress digging into his back and the sound of a man yelling at some god awful video game until the early hours of the morning he could count about 3 solid hours of rest. Pushing up onto his hands and knees he stretched his back out before slipping out of the bed and wandering to the bathroom dragging a hand over his tired face, wiping the sleep away from his eyes. “Another day another dollar...wake up, you arse...” he grumbled before looking up into the mirror.

 _“I love your sleepy face.”_ Ariadne’s voice sounded as if she were standing right behind him, hands sliding around his waist, fingers tapping against every freckle she could find.

He closed his eyes again and shook the memory away before leaning forward and turning on the warm water, splashing it over his face and turning it back off before drifting to the kitchen. At least they had the decency of providing him with a coffee maker even if he preferred tea. He plugged the cheap little plastic machine into the wall and started digging through the cabinets. It was essentials, all non-perishables which he also appreciated...but there was no coffee. Closing the cabinets he closed his eyes and let out a long heavy sigh.

“Fucking hell...” he uttered before tapping his knuckles against the counter and turning back to his room to get dressed. There was no way he was getting through this without something to fuel him, and he was thinking either coffee or alcohol was due, hell maybe even both. Tugging on his slacks from the night before and a t-shirt so he was at least decent enough to be in public he snatched up his keys and made his way out scratching at his stubble.

Passing his neighbor’s door he thought about beating on it and yelling for them to wake up, but that was petty, and he didn’t need unnecessary attention. Continuing down the hall he chose the stairs over the elevator to get his blood flowing again. The parking lot was still practically empty making him pause for a moment in the doorway. Glancing at the list of names on the call list by the door his brows furrowed. “Mn...I’ll have to look into that later.” he murmured before getting into his car and driving off towards the closest store his GPS could find him.

He was entirely unaware of the camera following him through a window, pictures being taken of his every step, every glance, sliding into his car and driving off. There was no reason for him to worry about it, as far as he’d known he was the only one awake in the complex, the only one even there really other than the asshole from the night before and whoever his neighbor was. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was the very same man he’d been so fascinated by at first glance.

 _Sink my little soul for you_  
_And talking_  
_I said I've been through a lot of noise_  
_The manner that he drinks in twos, enjoys_  
_We're utterly agreed in which to war_

His trip to the grocery store wasn’t a disaster despite the fact that his mind was most certainly not entirely there, it was still trying to talk him into returning to the cheap bed and attempt to get a few more hours of sleep. Start the day over again. It was certainly more welcoming than the idea of putting on a smile and playing along with the happy facade of the fellow shoppers he’d bumped into along the aisles. He was safe in the confines of his car again, the top down and the wind rushing through his hair as he took the long way back to smell the salty air.

Pulling into the parking lot he noticed a curtain move and sniffed spotting another car in the parking lot this time. Good to know there were more people here, it was oddly comforting knowing a complete stranger lived nearby. It had nothing to do with who they were, but simply the fact that they were there.

“Hey.” the deep voice caused his head to snap up as he climbed out of the car, green eyes searching for the owner until he spotted the dark-haired man from the night before coming around the building with an empty clothes basket. “You got a key to the washroom?” he asked giving his chin a small jerk, gesturing towards the key ring in Armitage’s hand.

“...No,” he answered after a moment pocketing his keys as he moved to get the bags from the back of his car. “I didn’t even know this place had one,” he admitted, honestly he was a bit surprised considering how cheap the rest of the place seemed. Odd that they’d have a washroom for them to use as well, he’d figured he’d have to go to a launderer. He paused when no response came until he heard a thunk of something landing in one of the seats.

Peeking up over the trunk he saw the man walking inside, pushing the mat back to keep the door from closing all the way. He was certainly not a friendly sort it seemed. Moving around to see what had been tossed into his car he saw a single key on a bent ring making him snort slightly. He didn’t have a need to use the washroom yet but...the thought was nice. Taking the key up he tucked it into his pocket and went back to get his bags again. He pushed the trunk shut with his elbow and wriggled his foot between the door and the mat holding it open, swinging it open to head in and up to his floor.

The majority of his day was rather quiet really, no loud gaming or yelling was heard, he could focus on getting some caffeine in his system and looking into the apartment complex itself. It turned out the place was mostly vacant due to renovations that were never finished. Most of the rooms had been gutted, exposing plumbing and wiring, but they were never covered up again. The owner had passed away and the man the lease to the place went to didn’t seem to much care to maintain it. It certainly explained a lot. He’d have to have a talk with his superiors, though, about finding more suitable accommodations for their field agents in the future.

While Armitage was working on organizing the files he’d been given in regards to his target, Kylo Ren “hacker extraordinaire”, he heard the soft sound of music drifting through the thin walls. He paused as he looked at the symbol the hacker had taken to using to mark his “work”, listening to the strum of a guitar. It was soft at first before it grew louder, a voice following, the echo of a low baritone singing one of his favorite songs. He smiled softly at that and turned his gaze back down to the files before him. He’d been about to turn on music himself to fill the silence and cover the sound of cars outside his window, so this worked even better.

 _And oh I never meant to cause you trouble_  
_And oh and I never meant to do you wrong_  
_And oh well if I ever caused you trouble_  
_Oh no I never meant to do you harm_

Whoever it was that was singing didn’t have the most stunning voice he’d ever heard but the low pitch was calming and smooth, a low rumble that he felt he could listen to for hours. And before he knew it he had been. The sun was starting to sink in the sky, drifting into the window and casting over the files strewn across the floor, his coffee long since forgotten, cigarette smoke drifting through the rays and mingling with dust particles as his mind drifted, watching the way it moved in the light.

 _“Open the window if you’re going to smoke in here.”_ He looked back over his shoulder but no one was there and he sighed again laying back on the floor and looking up at the ceiling fan that slowly tutted, shaking even on the lowest setting. “Yeah yeah, you hate the way it smells. But you liked how it looked between my lips.” He murmured around the cigarette hanging between his lips. He reached up and saw the softer light that had filled their cramped little apartment in Virginia. Fingers intertwined with his and pulled him back up, a ghost of a crooked smile, eyes too big for a round face.

He got up and walked over to the window, stepping over the files and pushed it open, flicking the cigarette out onto the asphalt below, making sure no one was down there first. He stood there for a moment watching the way the sun hit the windows of the buildings around them. This wasn't a vacation, though, he needed to get back to it and stop drifting through the sounds of his neighbor.

 _You see her when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_Everything you touch surely dies_

By the time the sun had gone down Armitage was certain he had Kylo’s entire history memorized, not to mention that ridiculous little symbol he kept using to leave his mark. He wasn’t sure why the symbol itself stuck out to him so much, but perhaps that was merely good design on the man’s part. Getting up off the floor he stretched and his stomach rumbled in irritation for having gone the entire day without food. He wandered to the kitchen and pulled out the tub of premade cheddar broccoli soup he’d bought and dumped about half of it into a pot on the stove, flicking it on and jumping back when it sparked and practically ignited in fire. ”HOLY--!!”

The fire alarm immediately started blaring at the smoke that started to fill the tiny kitchen, his lungs clenched both from surprise and the harsh smell. He quickly turned the burner back off and looked around for something to smother it with, flinging open cabinets and drawers looking for a top or a cookie sheet or something. The fire hissed and sparked before it exploded up into the air, fire, and smoke billowing up along the ceiling for just a flash as the fire spread into the soup causing it to pop and bubble onto the counter and floor.

“Oh, shit-shit-shitshitshit...” he grumbled to himself before finally finding a top for the pot. He quickly covered it with the lid, hissing as the flame licked against his skin. There was a harsh knock on his door but he ignored it, too focused on trying not to die right now. This was ridiculous, who left an apartment in this state? Was there really that much grease within the stove top?

He quickly grabbed a spatula from the counter and started smacking at the little spots that were spreading across the counter and floor coughing now as the smoke moved into his lungs. Luckily the window was open and the fan going to help pull some of it out. The knock sounded a bit more urgent this time and he wheezed shaking his head. “What?!” he snapped before the door was slammed open.

He looked over in surprise to see that damned man he kept running into making a beeline to him with a fire extinguisher. He felt a wave of relief wash over him as the man started putting out what was left of the fire on the stove as well as the floor. Armitage stumbled back against the wall and slipped down it coughing harder as he tried to catch his breath and force his heart to calm back down.

With the fire put out, the man still standing with his back to Armitage he looked over the damage it seemed before picking the lid up off the pot and making a face at the partially burned soup. “...Anyone ever tell you to test a gas stove before using it?” he asked glancing back over his shoulder to look down at Armitage.

Armitage stared up at him in disbelief, he was going to chastise him right now? Honestly? He could have died. Opening his mouth to retort all that came out was another harsh cough, and suddenly he was being hoisted up by a hard grip on his arm by the man. Lead out of the apartment was left cracked open, the handle broke from being forced open. It wasn’t until he was being pushed into his neighbor’s apartment and shoved on the couch that he realized what exactly was happening.

“Stop trying to talk.” The man gruffed before dropping a blanket over his shoulders and wandering away. Armitage watched him go as he hunched over on the couch, his coughing slowly calming and his heart rate lowering. He could smell it, and his hands ached with the sting of surface burns but he tugged the blanket around himself finding it helped calm him. It smelled musky and warm, a not entirely unpleasant scent.

 _How did I get here_  
_And what went wrong_  
_Couldn't handle forgiveness_  
_Now I'm far beyond gone_  
_And I can hardly remember_  
_The look of my own eyes_  
_How could I love this,_  
_My life so dishonest_  
_It made me compromise_

Looking up he took in the look of the apartment, somehow it was both cleaner and messier than his own. It didn’t have that lingering smell of sweat and dog, but not a thing looked organized. He spotted the tv, and of course the blasted game console he’d been playing the night before making him sneer. But then he saw the well used and worn guitar resting against the wall and it softened. Figured that voice belonged to this asshole. Honestly, he didn’t know what to make of him, though. The man had just busted his door in to help him, risking himself in the process. Grease fires were extremely dangerous if not handled properly. He was just glad the man had the right kind of fire extinguisher.

Turning his gaze down to his hands he saw the irritated red skin, some of it already having peeled back or started to blister. At least it wasn’t anything severe but it was going to make work a bit hard not being able to use his hands for a while. He’d have to call in and inform them of the delay and hope they didn’t berate him for this too. Doubtful really.

The man came back in from what sounded like the bathroom from the weird way the fan in there echoed, he was holding a box of ace bandages and some burn cream. He certainly was prepared, he could appreciate that in someone. Armitage followed his large hands as he walked towards him before looking up at his face and seeing the determined set of his brow as he kneeled before him and took his hands careful of the burns. He didn’t fight the other man’s touch, letting him spread the cream over his fingers even if it stung. He was fascinated by how methodical the dark haired man was, a bit lost really as he worked.

When he took up the bandages to start wrapping around his fingers Armitage finally broke the silence. “What’s your name?” he asked, his voice a bit hoarse, he imagined it might be that way for a while. Some water may help, though.

“Ben.” was the curt response he got, but at least it was something. A name to put with the face. He seemed to hesitate though before tacking on. “What’s yours?”

And for just a second he forgot himself, forgot what he was doing and where he was and wanted to tell those dark eyes what his real name was when he looked up. “...Sean.” he forced out instead. “Thank you, for the help that is. Earlier as well, I don’t need the key to the washroom just yet if you need it back--”

“I have another.” Ben cut him off.

“Oh.” The silence fell heavy over them again and Ben stood stepping away from him. He looked down at the bandages on his fingers and grimaced.

“I’m ordering pizza.” His voice cut into Armitage’s thoughts again and he looked up at him watching him walk out of the room again, brows furrowing. Was that supposed to be his way of asking if he wanted to stay and eat? He couldn’t exactly go back into his apartment yet, and now he’d have to go out and find a new door handle or something to keep it shut but...well, he was hungry still.

He considered leaving anyway but leaned back and tried to find him down the small hall leading to his bedroom only to see a light turn on. “I don’t like peppers,” he called. He swore he heard a snort and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Perhaps this wouldn’t be the worst mission in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used In this Chapter: All Over Again - Phantom Planet | Pools - Glass Animals | Trouble - Coldplay | Let Her Go - Passenger | Save Me - Shinedown

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: Magnets - Disclosure, Lorde  
> Songs Used: Magnets - Disclosure, Lorde | Mt. Washington - Local Natives | Do It Again - Queens of The Stoneage | All Over Again - Phantom Planet | Pools - Glass Animals | Trouble - Coldplay | Let Her Go - Passenger | Save Me - Shinedown


End file.
